NewsMar2006
Mar 31 2006 *Richmond Park: male Ring Ouzel early pm (Neil Anderson). *Brent Res: Short-eared Owl over at 10.00 (Andrew Verrall). *Regents Park: 4 Wheatears, 1 Linnet, 2 Collared Doves, 1 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaffs, 1m Reed Bunting at feeding station, 2 pairs of Kestrels and Sparrowhawks (Tony Duckett). *Totteridge Valley: 6 Wheatears, Tree Sparrow & a few Meadow Pipits at Folly Farm; 1 Willow Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 12 Pheasant, 2 Kingfishers and 1 Redwing elsewhere in the valley (Ian Ellis). *Stoke Newington: many Redwings and at least several Fieldfare passing overnight (Mark Pearson). Also Blackcap singing by West Reservoir (TeRNS) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 male Wheatear and a singing Chiffchaff (David Lindo). *Still 15+ Redwing around Highbury Fields (David Bradshaw). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 5 Little Ringed Plover on the Main Pit and 2 Ringed Plover (Birdguides). *Mercers CP: 1st-winter Little Gull on the main boating lake (Birdguides). *Alexandra Park: 1 Wheatear around rubble on filter beds (Andrew Gardener). *Beckenham Place Park: (Early Evening) 1 singing Chiffchaff, 6 Redwing(K.J.Summerfield). *Ripple Nature Reserve (Barking): 1 singing Chiffchaff, 1 singing Willow Warbler, Green Woodpecker (Richard Harrison). *Peregrine female flying south over Highgate village 6.30pm (Benjamin Epstein). Mar 30 2006 *Watford: Red Kite, soaring over the A41 near M25 junction 19, 16:40 (David Walker-Sharpe). *Regents Park: Reed Bunting, a male at the feeding station, 4 Chiffchaffs, 1 Siskin, 12 Redwings, 1 GBB Gull (Tony Duckett). *Middlesex Filter Beds: 5 Redwing, 1 Chiffchaff singing (David Callahan). *Hampstead Heath: 1 gorgeous Mandarin Duck display this morning. Kestrels are also out and on the hunt (Ingrid). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 Siskin, 1 Willow Warbler (in full song), 10 Sand Martin, 4 Chiffchaff (2 in song), 2 Green Sandpipers, 34 Ruddy Duck (Mark Pearson). *Clissold Park: 40 Redwing (3 in song) (MP). *St James's Park - 1 Chiffchaff singing (Adrian de Leiros). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 1 Egyptian Goose, 3 Ruddy Duck, 2ad Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1f Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff; also 1p Pochard and 1m Zealand Scaup (Des McKenzie). *Trent Park: Firecrest and 4/5 Chiffchaff (per Robert Calff). *South Norwood Lake: c100 Carrion Crow on Football field next to Tennis courts, 1 Song Thrush singing along railway line (Ernie Thomason). *Ingrebourne Valley: 30+ Sand Martins, Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 6 Water Rail, Little Egret, drake Mandarin and 14 Fieldfare (Dave Morrison). Mar 29 2006 *Lee Valley CP: Bittern from the watch point, also 3 Willow Warblers and 12+ Chifchaff (Birdguides) *Island Barn Res: Arctic Tern (Tony Quinn). *Staines Res: 13 BN Grebe, also Little Gull & 2 Water Pipits (Tony Quinn). *Red Kite over Wood Green at 12.20 (Ian Lycett & Dominic Mitchell) *Regents Park: 4 Wheatears (1 partially leucistic male), 2 Chiffchaffs (Tony Duckett). *St James's Park: 1 White Pelican flying around being chased by Herring Gulls, 1 Great-crested Grebe, 3 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 2 Mandarin, 1 Coal Tit singing & 1 Chaffinch singing (David Darrell-Lambert). *Eltham: an American Robin reported as present in a private garden in Eltham Hill yesterday (Birdguides). *Sewardstone Marsh: 3 Willow Warblers, 2 Blackcap, pair of Bullfinches, good numbers of singing chiffchaff. Sewardstone Relief Channel: c80 Sand Martins, 2 Shelduck, drake Mandarin (Martin Shepherd). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 5 Ruddy Duck, 1f Sparrowhawk, 1ad Yellow-legged Gull, 1 sub-singing Blackcap, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 7 Siskin NW at 09.29hrs (Des McKenzie). *Paddington Green: Common Buzzard west over St. Mary's Churchyard at 14.10hrs (Des McKenzie). *Walthamstow Res: a.m. - 5 Wheatear (3f2m), 1m2f Goldeneye, Mipit, 4 Reed Bunting, fem Sparrowhawk. Evening visit: 2 Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff + an un-IDed phyllosc, 2 Com Sand, 1 imm Gbbgull, 9 Reed Bunt, 9 Shelduck (David Callahan). *King George's Park, Wandsworth (lunchtime): 4 Willow Warbler (2 sub-song), 1♂1♀ Grey Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming (Martin Honey). *Trent Park: 3 Chiffchaff (Pete Lowman). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 pair of Wheatear, 1 singing Chiffchaff, 1 Skylark, c100 Redwing, c5 Fieldfare & 6 Jackdaw (David Lindo). *Deptford Bridge: 2 Sand Martins and female Sparrowhawk (Dave Morrison). *South Norwood Lake: Male Blackcap and Chiffchaff singing (Ernie Thomason) *Selsdon Wood Local Nature Reserve: Male Blackcap feeding in row of trees in Car Park.(Ernie Thomason) *Island Barn Res: 2 Common Tern (present since yesterday). Female Peregrine QE2/Walton (Dave Harris). *Peckham: Sand Martin over former American Robin site, male Blackcap (John Palmer) *Peckham: former Am. robin site. Kestrel, 5/6 redwing over c. 8:45 AM. Heron over and then in back garden of Denham rd, ITN news team c. 6:15 PM presumably unusual for this site. (Fernley Symons) *London Wetland Centre: 4 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Redshank, 1♂1♀ Shelduck, 1♂1♀ Wheatear, 1 Redwing, singing Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 1 Bar-headed Goose (Martin Honey) *Alexandra Park: Water Rail Conservation Pond, Willow Warbler, 2+ Chiffchaff, 2 Brambling nearby in private Muswell Hill garden (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener) Mar 28 2006 *Peckham: American Robin until 0703, also Pergrine overhead just after Am Robin flew over rooftops along Lyndhurst Grove. It had been on white roof looking skywards just before this flyover. (Steve Spooner, Bob Watts, Johnny Allan et al per David Darrell-Lambert). *Bromley: Gannet circled over Hayes Farm, Hayes (Birdguides) *King George V/Girling Res: 2 Red Kites south at 08.00 (Paul Wright, news per ASMS) *Stanmore: Red Kite flew west towards Stanmore Common, over A41 200m south of junction 4 of the M1 at 18:00 (Birdguides) *Camberwell New Road SE5: 2 Swallow NW at 09.27hrs (Des McKenzie). *Stoke Newington: 1 Male Wheatear Clissold Park (c06.50), 5-6 Sand Martin on East Res (Laurence Pitcher); also 2 Chiffchaff, 35 Redwing, 15 Song Thrush & 30 Blackbird (MP). *Abney Park Cemetery: 6 Redwing (inc. 1 singing - colonisation obviously imminent...), 1 Chiffchaff (Mark Pearson) *Wormwood Scrubs: c10 Wheatear mostly males, c16 Redwing, c15 Meadow Pipits, 1 Stock Dove and 1 female Goldcrest - 1st here in 2 years (David Lindo). *Staines & Stanwell Moor: Wheatear male & female, Chiffchaff 2, Little Ringed Plover 3, Sand Martin 15, Water Pipit single (Jim Sweetland). * Trent Park: 2 Chiffchaff .Also 30+ Redwing feeding on my lawn in East Barnet late pm.(Pete Lowman). *Rainham (landfill end): 6+ Wheatear, 1 Red-legged Partridge, 2 Short-eared Owls (J-P Elmes). *Staines Res: Black-necked Grebe 12, Little Gull 2, Sand Martin 9, Water Pipit 1 (Ken Purdey). *London Wetland Centre: 3 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Redshank, 1 Water Pipit, 1♂1♀ Shelduck, several Sand Martin, 7-8 Redwing, 4 Chiffchaff and 1 singing Willow Warbler (Martin Honey) *Island Barn Res: 3 Common Terns & c30 Sand Martins (Tony Quinn) *South Norwood CP: 2 Northern Wheatear on sports field (Birdguides) Mar 27 2006 *Ruislip Lido: About 10 Sand Martins and 2 Swallows, 1 singing Chiffchaff and 1 Lapwing flew S at midday (Martin Sullivan). *Peckham: American Robin, one south of the A202 at the junction of Denman Road/Lyndhurst Grove this morning ~ present for two and half months and positively identified from photographs forwarded to the RSPB recently (Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 1p Egyptian Goose, 1p Mandarin, 3 Ruddy Duck, 2ad Yellow-legged Gull, 24 Herring Gull, 1 4s type Great Black-backed Gull, 1 Sand Martin NW at 13.11hrs, 1 Meadow Pipit NW at 13.02hrs, 1f Wheatear on open spaces nr. police station and 56 Redwing on Palace Field; also 1p Pochard (Des McKenzie). *Walthamstow Res: Lockwood/Lower Maynard only - Scandinavian Rock Pipit, 3m1f Wheatear, 2 Sand Martins, 2 fem-type Goldeneye, pr Reed Bunting, 40 Teal, 18 Ruddy (David Callahan). White Wagtail, Wheatear & Sand Martins (Peter Lambert). A further evening visit = c30 Sand Martins, fem Sparrowhawk, 3 Com Sand, Meadow Pipit (David Callahan). *Walthamstow Marsh: singing Chiffchaff (David Callahan). *Raynes Park Station: singing Chiffchaff (Nick Tanner). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs:from 0730hrs - 3 Sand Martin (about 20 present at 18.45), 1 Meadow Pipit over, 2 Jackdaw over, 170 Woodpigeons north, 3 Reed Buntings, 3 Chiffchaff, all Common and most BH Gulls gone, + *Clissold Park: from 0645hrs - 45 Redwing (inc. 2 singing!), 25 Song Thrush, 28 Blackbird, 1 Redpoll and female Bullfinch (Mark Pearson). *Regents Park: 1 Lapwing flew SW at 7.40am, 1 Collared Dove flew NW at 8.25am, 1m Blackcap singing, 1f Wheatear on the open spaces, 1m Reed Bunting calling from sallows, Brambling female still present, virtually all BH and Common Gulls have departed in the last two days (Tony Duckett). *Island Barn Res: Common Tern (my earliest by 3 days) and 12 Sand Martins this pm (Dave Harris). *Ingrebourne Valley: 14 Sand Martin, 1 House Martin, 16 Yellowhammer, 12 Fieldfare, 2 Chiffchaff and male and female Wheatear (Dave Morrison). *London Wetland Centre: Water Pipit, 9 Yellow-legged Gulls, singing Chiffchaff, 30 Sand Martin, 1♂1♀ Shelduck, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 4/5 Redshank, 1 Jack Snipe, 1♂ Wheatear (Martin Honey, Birdguides). *Streatham Common: 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Redwing (last of regular c25 this month) (Peter Newmark). Mar 26 2006 *Walthamstow Res: West Warrick - 1 Common Sand, East Warrick - 11 Goldeneye, 7 Little Grebe, No1 Black Swan, 4 Shovler, lockwood - 1 Female Stonechat (Chris & Pete Langsdon) also in log book, Red Legged Partridge early morning seen my P Betts (per Chris Langsdon) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Red Kite over this morning plus Wheatear and Little Egret from riverbank (Birdguides). * Sewardstone Relief Channel area: 3 Sand Martins (08.30), juv Peregrine, first singing Chiffchaff of the year, Little Ringed Plover over from Pattypool Mead on to KGV Reservoir (Martin Shepherd). *London Wetland Centre: 1st-winter Caspian Gull and 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull from the WWF Hide, White-fronted Goose, Water Pipit, Little Ringed Plover and House Martin (Birdguides). *Regents Park: 2 Sand Martins flew over Primrose Hill at 12.30pm (Tony Duckett). *Chinbrook Meadows: 10 Redwing, Sparrowhawk (D.Slater). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Sand Martins over (flying NW), 3 Lesser Redpolls and 2 Bullfinch (pair) by north marsh, 40+ Redwing and 10+ Fieldfare on playing fields (Terry Townshend). *Lee Valley CP: Bittern showing well from Bittern Hide mid-morning plus a Swallow (Birdguides). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 3 Little Ringed Plovers with 3 Ringed Plover, Greenshank & 2 Common Buzzards (Birdguides). *Victoria Park: Chiffchaff singing (Richard Harrison). *Scadbury Park, Sidcup: 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker heard drumming 1 Green Woodpecker, 10 Ring-necked Parakeet, mixed flock of Redwing, Fieldfare and Starling approx 100+, 1 Goldcrest, 5 Siskin. (Barry Wooding). *Camley Street Natural Park, Kings Cross: 2 Siskins on bird feeders (Tom Clarke). Mar 25 2006 *Ruislip Woods: Red Kite flying over (Steve Pash & Jim Spooner) *Brent Res: Red Kite drifted slowly over headed NW from 09.10-09.20, also Yellowhammer at 07.00 and 7 Jackdaws over (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). *Dagenham Chase: Red Kite circled 12.55-1.00pm then drifted off NW (Vince Halley-Frame). *Red Kite over Staines Moor (Rob Innes) *Uxbridge: Red Kite over A40 in afternoon (Esmond Brown) *Ruislip: Red Kite over flying SW at 12.25 (John & Maggie Tester) *Fishers Green - Bittern showing well for 10 minutes. 2 Barnacle Geese (Feral) on the goosefields.(Ian Rose) *Walthamstow Reservoirs - Lockwood: male Ring Ouzel at 09.15 perched on wood-pile by steps up to reservoir at south end. In view for 3 minutes, then flew up over reservoir bank and could not be relocated (Martin Shepherd). * Regents Park: Brambling, female on feeders favouring ground feeder (John Murray). * Beckenham Place Park: Little Egret around for most of the morning. Other: 2 Goldcrest (Summerhouse woods). Kingfisher pair very active (R.Ravensbourne). 2 Redwing (childrens play area) (K.J.Summerfield). * Wormwood Scrubs: 1 female Wheatear, 1 female Stonechat, c20 Meadow Pipit (inc. 1 displaying), 1 Skylark, 2 Jackdaw, c20 Redwing, c2 Fieldfare & light passage of c200 Woodpigeon heading north (David Lindo). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Black-tailed Godwits flew off north at 07:25, also Jack Snipe (Birdguides). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 3 Chiffchaff (inc. 2 singing), 2 Water Rail, 2 Green Sandpipers. Duck & gull numbers well down. Also more Redwing passage overnight (Mark Pearson). Clissold Park: 2 Jackdaws (Tony Butler) *London Wetland Centre: Common Tern through, 1st summer Med Gull over main lake, also House Martins, Swallow, Water Pipit, LRP and Jack Snipe (Vincent Palfi, Birdguides). *Totteridge Valley: 3 Lapwing (2 displaying), Tawny Owl, 6 Pheasant, 40+ Fieldfare, 80+ Redwing, 3 Meadow Pipit. (Ian Ellis) *Fairlop Waters: Little Ringed Plover one still on the scrape (Birdguides) *Bushy Park: Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk, 2 Jackdaw, 4 Goldfinch, Tawny Owl, 80 Starling (John Palmer) *Greenhithe: Whimbrel on the Thames (Birdguides) *Beddington SF: Little Ringed Plover, also Jack Snipe, Water Pipit and 3 Little Egrets (Birdguides) *Lloyd Park - Croydon: 5+ Ring Necked Parakeet, 15 Redwing, 5 Stock Dove, singing Chiffchaff (Richard Harrison) *Hall Marsh Scrape: 1m Pintial,1 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing & 1 Golden Plover (Peter Langsdon) *Fishers Green Goosefeilds: 2 Buzzards Displaying over Galleyhill Wood (Peter Langsdon) Mar 24 2006 *Bowyers GP: second-summer Ring-billed Gull (Adam Wilson). *Amwell: Cetti's Warbler called at 17.30 and 17.45 (heard from hide). Bittern in flight over reedbed at 17.50. Two Little Egrets (Martin Shepherd). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern showing very clearly in front of the Dulverton Hide at 12:30 (Birdguides). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Little Ringed Plover on Crowfoot Marsh at 13:20 (Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2ad Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Redwing, 1 Chiffchaff (Des McKenzie). *Stoke Newington: many Redwings passing over between 0200-0400 (Mark Pearson) *Regents Park: Brambling female on feeders from mid day (Tony Duckett). *Hall Marsh: 3 Pintail (Adam Wilson). * Still 15+ Redwing feeding in Highbury Fields (David Bradshaw). Mar 23 2006 *London Wetland Centre: Bittern showing superbly from WWF hide; Little Ringed Plover, Jack Snipe showing well from Peacock Tower; prolonged close views of Green Woodpecker (male), Water Rail from Wader Scrape hide; small numbers Fieldfare, Redwing feeding (Martin Harris). *King George V Res: 9 Black-necked Grebes, Oystercatchers, Redshank & Dunlin (Peter Lambert). *Pattypool Mead, Sewardstone: Redshank (Martin Shepherd). *Brent Res: 5 Snipe, 6 Jackdaw, 1 Redwing, 25 Pochard, 110 Common Gulls, 550 B-h Gulls (Ian Ellis). *Kensington Gardens: 2p Little Grebe, 1 Woodcock SW over the Longwater at 09.04hrs may have been flushed from Buck Hill, also 1 Rook east over the Italian Gardens at 09.21hrs (Des McKenzie) and 1ad Yellow-legged Gull seen later (Birdguides). *Wathamstow Res: (south side only) 4 Shelduck, 124 Teal, 2 Lapwing, 3 Grey Wag, 8 Pied Wag, 3 Reed Bunt (David Callahan). *Lee Valley Park, Bowyers Water: Little Egret. Hall Marsh: Pintail (2M 1F), 30+ Golden Plover, 2 Shelduck (Mike Oakland). *St.James's Park: 5 Red-crested Pochards, 5 Shoveler, 1 Pintail, 1 Mandarin, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 1 Grey Wagtail & 11 Starlings (David Darrell-Lambert & Andrew Self). *Walton Res: Slav Grebe present again on Bessborough (when not here, apparently hides in the 'impenetrable fortress' across the road). Also Common Sand and 2 Mandarin (Dave Harris) *Regents Park: Common Snipe in the wetland area, 2 Siskins, 1 Grey Wagtail, 10 Redwings (Tony Duckett). Mar 22 2006 *Rainham Marshes, Stone Barges: 2nd cal yr Caspian Gull, 9 Water Pipits, 2 Rock Pipits & 2 Oystercatchers (David Darrell-Lambert). *Chafford Hundred, Warren Gorge: male Bullfinch and Green Woodpecker (David Darrell-Lambert). *Chafford Hundred, Drake Road: five Fieldfares (David Darrell-Lambert). *Walthamstow Res: 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Water Rail, 11 Shelduck, 20 Goldeneye inc 3 drakes, Lapwing, 2 Com Sand, 2 Gbb Gull, 2 pr Reed Bunt, 102 Pochard, 7 Stock Dove, 2 Grey Wag, 9 Pied Wag (David Callahan). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 1p Mandarin, 12 Gadwall, 11 Shoveler, Red-crested Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, 13 Herring Gull, 19 Stock Dove, c.10 Ring-necked Parakeet (inc. 1p mating), 1 Chiffchaff, 1 singing Goldfinch (Des McKenzie). *Island Barn Res: 1 Rock Pipit and 1 singing Blackcap (Dave Harris). * Regents Park: 15 Meadow Pipits, 5 Jackdaws (Tony Duckett). *Selsdon Wood Local Nature Reserve: c40 Redwings, some singing on reserve, also Redwing (number not known), c20 Fieldfare, 3 Stock Dove in farmers field just south of the Reserve (Ernie Thomason). * Beddington S.F: Female Merlin, Common Sandpiper (Mike Netherwood). *Stocker's Lake: 2 Little Egrets on river (Joan Thompson). * Harlington Sports Field opp Imperial Sports College (new 3rd Heathrow runway!): 4 pairs Skylarks, 25-30 Meadow Pipits with a couple of Goldfinches, 17 Pied Wagtails (Mike Goodall). Mar 21 2006 *Hoddesdon: 2 Waxwing still by the roundabout where A1170 joins the A10 late afternoon (Birdguides) *Wormwood Scrubs: near summer-plumaged adult Mediterranean Gull on playing fields from 07:45 to 08:00; also a female Stonechat, c4 Skylark, c20 m'pits & 3 Stock Dove (David Lindo). *Laleham Park. c.80 mixed flock Redwings & Fieldfare (David Combes). *Roehampton University. c200 Redwings feeding on playing field at 12:40 (James Dickerson). Mar 20 2006 *Isle of Dogs: adult Ring-billed Gull now in summer plumage opposite Lovell's Wharf at 11:00 (Birdguides). *Tottenham Marshes: pair Goosander on River Lea, 5pm (David Callahan). *Millfields Park, Lea Bridge Road: 3 Mistle Thrush, c50 Common Gull, c200 Black-headed Gull (David Callahan). *St James's Park: adult Silver Gull! & Grey Wagtail (David Darrell-Lambert). *Newham City Farm (Custom House): Grey Wagtail, Green Woodpecker & Great Spotted Woodpeckers drumming (Peter Fallan). *King George's Park, Wandsworth (lunchtime): 26 Linnet, 30+ Goldfinch, 2 Grey Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, 2 Jackdaw, 12 Redwing (Martin Honey). *Bow Creek: 4 Shelduck, 100+ Teal, male Sparrowhawk, 2 Oystercatcher, 10+ Redhank and a Common Sandpiper; nearby at East India Dock Basin 4 Shelduck with another two across the Thames on the Millennium Dome mudflats making 5 pairs, my best count here (Nick Tanner). *Peregrine over St. Anns Road near Shepherds Bush, just after 5.00pm (Vincent Palfi). *River Colne: Little Egret, viewed on bank from M4 (westbound) just before M25 intersection when on way to Bookham Common at 13:00hrs (Mike Goodall). Mar 19 2006 *Totteridge Valley: 3 Lapwings, 1 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 60+ Meadow Pipits, 4 Siskin, 12 Redwings , 3 Fieldfare, 280 Common Gulls (Ian Ellis). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: White Pelican north & 1 Dunlin (Peter Lambert). *Chafford Hundred: Buzzard over the garden at 11am (David Darrell-Lambert). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern showing well in front of WWF hide, 1 Jack Snipe, 5 Common Snipe, 1 LRP, 5 Shelduck displaying, 1 1st Summer Caspian Gull, 1 ad Yellow-Legged, 11 Water Rail seen/heard, Water Vole seen. *London Wetland Centre : 1 Rock Pipit - poss Scandinavian race (Adrian de Leiros). *Tyttenhanger GPs: White Stork circled over between 11.35 -11.45 then flew south over London Colney at 11:45 (Birdguides). *Kent Sector: White Stork first over Belvedere, then low overhead moving north at Crossness at 09.30, over Sidcup at 13.35, then over M25 junctions 2 and 3 at about 14.00 heading towards the Darenth Valley (Roger Taylor & Gabriel Jamie & per Dave Miller). *Staines Res: 11 Black-necked Grebe on south basin, also 1 Redshank, 1 male Goldeneye (David Combes). *Staines Reservoir: 14 Black-necked Grebe on south basin, also Peregrine (Jim Sweetland). *Kensington Gardens: 2 calling Tawny Owl at 12.17am plus small numbers of Redwing heard passing overhead (Des McKenzie). *Isle of Dogs: 8 Monk Parakeet at communal nest-site near Mudchute Farm, also 2 Linnet over (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Isle of Dogs: Millwall Park: Adult Ring-billed Gull in park with Common and Black-headed Gulls 1545-1600 until flushed by dog walkers (Terry Townshend). *Surrey Docks: 1 Chiffchaff (Des McKenzie). *Harmondsworth Moor: 1 Skylark singing flying up 200ft /down twice (first sighting this year), 1 Siskin, 2 Redwing, 4 Goldcrest in group and 2 huge flocks Woodpigeon (300 in each at least) came down north of moor by M4, 4 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted (Mike Goodall). *Bentley Priory: Snipe by Boot pond, Little Grebe on the Summerhouse Lake, pair of Bullfinches, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Mistle Thrush, 16 Redwings (Alan Lewis). *Hoddesdon: 2 Waxwing perched in bushes on west side of roundabout where A1170 joins A10 at 16:00 (Birdguides). *Amwell GP: Smew, redhead present late afternoon; also 12 Little Egrets, 12 Goldeneye, 2 Water Rail and a Bittern (Birdguides). *Lee Valley CP: Smew, two pairs present at south end of Netherhall Pit mid-afternoon (Birdguides). * Bedfont Lakes: 16.00 North Lake, Bittern, Smew (1 male and 5 females) (Derek Evans). Mar 18 2006 *Rainham Marshes: 3 Penduline Tits still on Aveley Pools this morning (Birdguides), 1 Little Egret, 5 Water Pipits, Black Redstart & Short-eared Owl (Peter Lambert). *London Wetland Centre: Little Ringed Plover, Jack Snipe plus 2 Bitterns from WWF Hide (Birdguides). *Beddington SF: Rock Pipit, also 2 Little Egret and adult Yellow-legged Gull (Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 1f Mandarin, 4 Little Grebe, 2ad Yellow-legged Gull, 2m Green Woodpecker, c.10 singing Redwing (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Brent Res: c50 Fieldfares & 15 Redwings (Andrew Self). *Barking Outfall: Black-tailed Godwit, 48 Shoveler, 112 Teal and 37 Redshank (Dave Morrison). Mar 17 2006 *Thames - Putney to Hammersmith: 2 Lesser Redpoll (Lee Walther). *Clissold Park: Lesser-spotted Woodpecker (TeRNS). *King George V Res : 3 Black-necked Grebes, 30+ Goosander (Phil Vines). *Chingford: White-fronted Geese, a large flock flew over at 04:11 hrs, from the time they took, and noise made, it was thought to be a three figured flock! (Phil Vines). *Laleham Park: c.100 mixed flock Redwing/Fieldfare (David Combes). *Kensington Gardens: 1ad Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Fieldfare. 10+ Redwing (Des McKenzie). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Mealy Redpoll with 2 Lesser Redpoll feeding on edge of fishing lake today plus Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, Dunlin and 426 Golden Plovers (Birdguides). *Regents Park: Pair of Tawny Owls perched together.photo on www.regentsparkbirds.blogspot.com (Tony). *LVRP Hall Marsh: 300+ Golden Plover, pair of Pintail, pair of Shelduck. 70 Acres: Bittern flew to island 100 yards south of Watchpoint. 2 White-fronted Geese on Goose Field (Mike Oakland). Mar 16 2006 *King George V Res (open again): 2 Black-necked Grebes, 1 Smew, 1 Goosander & 1 Chiffchaff (Peter Lambert). *Chafford Hundred: 1 Chiffchaff singing in my garden (David Darrell-Lambert). *Walthamstow Res: (Lockwood) Green Sand, 4 Shelduck, pr Goldeneye (David Callahan). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 5 Stock Dove NW at 10.44hrs, 10 Redwing (some singing), 1 singing Treecreeper, 2 Lesser Redpoll south over the Magazine at 11.28hrs (Des McKenzie). *South Norwood Lake: 30-50 Redwing (some singing), Blackcap (singing sometimes), 2 Pochard, 2 Mistle Thrush (Ernie Thomason). Mar 15 2006 *Beverley Brook: 1 Kingfisher (Lee Walther). *London Wetland Centre: Little Ringed Plover at 10:30 (Birdguides). *Borehamwood: 26 Monk Parakeets in trees at Danzigar Way at 10.00 (Birdguides). *Walthamstow Res: Com Sand, Black Swan, 6 Shelduck, 19 Gadwall, 23 Shoveler, 18 Goldeneye inc 4 drakes, 53 Ruddy, 52+ Grey Heron, 2 Reed Bunting (David Callahan). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 1p Mandarin, 20 Gadwall, 16 Shoveler, 2m Ruddy Duck, 1 Kestrel, 138 Coot, 1 Green Woodpecker, 38 Blackbird, 10 Redwing nr. Palace Field, 1 Jackdaw east over the Round Pond at 09.54hrs, 3 Goldfinch (Des McKenzie). *Regents Park: 3 Jackdaw, 3 Sparrowhawk, 269 Tufted Duck, 277 Pochard, 10 Ruddy Duck, 14 Mandarin, 187 Coot (Tony Duckett). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 1 Chiffchaff (singing), 2 Chaffinch, 1 m 1 f Gt Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Long-tailed Tit (Bob Watts). *Staines Res: 11 Black-necked Grebe, also Water Pipit and Dunlin (Ken Purdey). *Holyfield Goosefield: 2 White-fronted Geese, 2 Egyptian Geese; Holyfield Lake: 1m Goosander; Hall Marsh Scrape: 2m & 2f Pintail, c350 Golden Plover, 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Stonechat; Cornmill Meadows: 1 Shelduck, 3 Dunlin, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Redshank, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Reed Bunting; Bowyers Water: 1 Black Swan, 1f Goldeneye (David Fox). *Poyle Arthur Jacob Nature Reserve - Colne River: 3 Kingfisher - 2 male chasing 1 female (?) up and down river - Lots of calling and flight for 20 minutes; also 12 Redwing (Mike Goodall). Mar 14 2006 *Staines Res: 11 Black-necked Grebe on the south basin today (Birdguides). *Cassiobury Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 1p Mandarin, 14 Shoveler, 2m Ruddy Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 1 Green Woodpecker, 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 27 Redwing, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Treecreeper, 1 Linnet, 3 Lesser Redpoll north at 09.06hrs, 1 Reed Bunting north at 09.22hrs (Des McKenzie). * King George's Park, Wandsworth (lunchtime): 9 Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush, 26 Linnet, 12 Goldfinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1♀ Grey Wagtail (Martin Honey). *London Wetland Centre: Garganey: 1 drake on wader scrape (Birdguides). *Beddington SF: Avocet still; also Black Redstart and adult Yellow-legged Gull (Birdguides) *Bookham Common: 6 Hawfinch in tall trees viewed from the car park to the northwest of Bookham station, though mobile (Birdguides) Mar 13 2006 *Black Park: 8 Crossbills at the north end this a.m. (Birdguides). *Lee Valley: Bewick's Swan still at Holyfield Lake; also 2 White-fronted Geese between here and Holyfield Farm (Birdguides). *Harlow: Brent Goose flew north along M11 towards Harlow junction at 06:45 (Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2ad Yellow-legged Gull, 107 Tufted Duck (inc. partially leucistic male), 1 Jackdaw south at 11.40hrs (Des McKenzie). *St James's Park: 6 Shoveler (never seen more than one before!), 2 Eider (fully winged & fully ringed), 3 Red-crested Pochard (fully winged & fully ringed), 7 Common Gulls, 1 Chaffinch, 1 Dunnock and 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (David Darrell-Lambert). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: ad. Yellow-legged Gull, ad. nominate Herring Gull, one Snipe, two Green Sandpipers, one Chiffchaff. Common finches and Woodpigeons moving overhead (Mark Pearson). *Queen Elizabeth II Reservoir: Two Avocet present on the water 0652-0657 when they flew north and dropped down on Knight and Bess Walton. Also 10 Shelduck (Dave Harris), no sign of Avocets this PM but Scaup fem on Bessborough + 3 Goosander + Shelduck still (Geoff Barter). *Beddington SF: Avocet, adult Mediterranean Gull and Little Egret (Birdguides) *Selsdon Wood Local Nature Reserve 1 male Sparrowhawk flew through by Car Park (Ernie Thomason) Mar 12 2006 *London Wetland Centre: 174 Shoveler, 384 Teal, 199 Tufted Duck, 57 Gadwall, 60 Wigeon, 5 Rook flew NW as did 6 Jackdaw. Also Kingfisher, 2 Bittern showing down to 10ft at times infront of WWF hide. 30 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare NW, 11 Water Rail, 10 Siskin, 3 Lesser Redpoll near feeders. Water Vole showing well infront of Headley Hide. (Dan Monk) *Walthamstow Res: fem Red-breasted Merganser (Banbury - no access - view from Banbury Road), Black-necked Grebe (Lockwood), Green Sand, 3 Common Sand, 6 Shelduck, 15 Goldeneye inc 3 drakes, 3 GbbGull, 7 Stock Dove, 3 Grey Wag, 11 Pied Wag (David Callahan) *Lee Valley CP: Bewick's Swan on Holyfield lake, north of weir (Birdguides). *Lee Valley CP: Hawfinch still at Turnford Brook car park (Birdguides). *Beckenham Place Park: 100+ Redwing, at least 8 Fieldfare around sports fields, 1 Siskin, 2 Kingfisher, 4 Grey Wagtails, 3 Bullfinch (1 male) also present (K.J.Summerfield). *Totteridge Valley: 60+ Meadow Pipits, 30+ Redwings (1 singing), 4 Fieldfares (Ian Ellis). *Island Barn Reservoir: Curlew flew east 0706, and male Peregrine did likewise 0742 (Dave Harris). *Colne Valley (south of Stockers Lake): 1 Blackcap and 2 Chiffchaff (Andy Culshaw). Mar 11 2006 *Belhurst Country Park 20+ Siskins (J-P Elmes). *Rainham Marshes: 6 Water Pipit, 3 adult Med Gulls, 6 Black-tailed Godwits and 1 Short-eared Owl (AVMoon per David Darrell-Lambert). *West Thurrock: 7 Oystercatchers, 1 Jack Snipe and 1 adult Med Gull (AVMoon per David Darrell-Lambert). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Redshank, 3 Shelduck, 1 Bittern (John Gowland). *Beddington SF: adult Med Gull (Birdguides) *Sevenoaks WR: Mealy Redpoll (Birdguides) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 88 Mute Swan, 3 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 16 Pochard, 2m Ruddy Duck, 83 Common Gull, 1 Nuthatch and 3 Treecreeper (Des McKenzie). * Netherhall / Glen Faba GP (Lea Valley) - am 5 Smew (2m, 3f), 1 Green Sandpiper, 6 Stock Dove (Nigel May) *South Norwood Lake: 4-5 Siskin on alders by lake (Ernie Thomason) Mar 10 2006 *Isle of Dogs: Ring-billed Gull still off the slipway at end of Glen Affric Avenue at c.TQ387785 at 14:00 (Birdguides) *Staines Res: 11 Black-necked Grebes, south basin (Ken Purdey). *Walthamstow Res (South side only): 3 Com Sand, White Wagtail, 3 Redwing, 9 Shelduck (D Callahan). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 15 Gadwall, 2 Ruddy Duck, 3 Little Grebe and 11 Mistle Thrush (Des McKenzie). *London Wetland Centre: Kingfisher, 7 Siskins , 1 Snipe , 22+ Greylag Geese (Brendan Spooner). *Scabury Park, Sidcup: 10-12 Siskins, 1 female Bullfinch (Ernie Thomason). *South Norwood Country Park: 11 pairs of Shovlers, 1 pair of Pochard (Ernie Thomason). *Cassiobury Park: Little Egret by small weir in the stream along path between R.Gade and the Grand Union Canal late afternoon before flying off north (Birdguides) Mar 9 2006 *London Wetland Centre: 2 Redshank, 2 Shelduck, 12 Jay, Peregrine, Kingfisher and 2 Jackdaw over *Walthamstow Res (North side only): Ringed Plover flushed from Lockwood, 1m 1f 1imm Goldeneye, Reed Bunt singing, 64 Ruddy, 3 Song Thrush; Com Sand E Warwick c2pm (David Callahan). *Tottenham Marsh: pair Little Grebe on River Lea (David Callahan). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: east:- ad Yellow-legged Gull (0750-1000hrs), two Water Rail (showing well), Snipe, Chiffchaff, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, pair of Reed Buntings inc. singing male, increased numbers of ducks (esp. Shoveler, Pochard and Tufties). west:- two Green Sandpipers, Mute Swan on two eggs (Mark Pearson) *East India Dock NR: 4 Shelduck, 2 Little Grebe, Blackcap singing. (Richard Harrison) *Bedfords Park:Little Egret on the edge of Bedfords Lake (11.00am) (Brendan Spooner) Mar 8 2006 *Rainham Gravel Pits: 37 Golden Plover (Dave Morrison). *Trent Park: 1 Goosander (f), 2 Gadwall (Pair), 1 Pochard (m), 2 Mandarin (m), 4 Tufted Duck (2f,2m), Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (heard only) (Pete Lowman). Mar 7 2006 *Staines Reservoirs: 11 Black-necked Grebes on south basin; also Water Pipit (Birdguides). *East India Dock NR: 2 Shelduck, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Kingfisher. PLEASE NOTE RESERVE IS CLOSED UNTIL APRIL 6th. Limited views from viewing area in Jamestown Way (Richard Harrison). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Greenshank on fishing pit; also 2 Green Sandpiper (Birdguides). *Queen Elizabeth II Reservoir: Four Bewick's Swans present on the water 0640-0650 but not subsequently (Dave Harris). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2m Mandarin, 14 Gadwall, 15 Shoveler, 1m (partially leucistic) Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 15 Stock Dove, 12-15 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Redwing, c.20 Long-tailed Tit, 1p Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper (Des McKenzie). *Amwell GPs: Jack Snipe from hide; also 2 Little Egrets (Birdguides) Mar 6 2006 *Kempton NR: Bittern in front of west hide (Tony Quinn) *Staines Reservoirs: 11 Black-necked Grebes on the south basin and Water Pipit (Birdguides). *Newham City Farm, Custom House: Sparrowhawk hunting, 2 Green Woodpecker & 2 Gt Spotted Woodpeckers Drumming, 4 Fieldfare (Peter Fallan) *East India Dock Ornamental Lake by DLR: 2 Shelduck (MIke Goodall). *Hampstead Heath: pond next to boating lake: Water Rail @ 06.50 (Paul Angus). *King George's Park, Wandsworth (lunchtime): 4 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 19 Linnet, 2 Grey Wagtail (incl. 1 ♀), Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Sparrowhawk high over (Martin Honey). *East India Dock NR: 2 Shelduck (flew off at 13:00), 2 Little Grebe. PLEASE NOTE RESERVE IS CLOSED UNTIL APRIL 6th. Limited views from viewing area in Jamestown Way (Richard Harrison). *Paddington Green area: 107 Herring Gull NE between 17.39hrs and 17.49hrs (Des McKenzie). *Trent Park: 1 Goosander (f),11 Mandarin (2f,9m). (Pete Lowman). Mar 5 2006 *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Shelduck, 278 Teal, 69 Wigeon, 59 Gadwall, 191 Shoveler, 1 Peregrine, 1 Rook on marsh with Crows, 1 Brambling near feeders, 17 Siskin, 1 Stonechat, 1 Water Vole. *Regents Park (area 26): 3 Goosander (1m+2f) also Goldcrest in rocky area of rose garden. *Beckenham Place Park: Little Egret, River Ravensbourne ... 06.45-08.00 approx. Has been sighted before by dog walkers, joggers etc whom have approached me. Finally observed by myself this morning.(K.J.S) *Wraysbury GPs: 11 Smew including 4 drakes; also 2 Mandarin (Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 3 Mandarin (one pair watched mating plus an additional male), 21 Gadwall, 32 Shoveler, 3 Ruddy Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 1 Nuthatch (Des McKenzie). *West Thurrock: 52 Black-tailed Godwit (3 summer plumed birds), 4 Grey Plover, 1 Oystercatcher, 3 Jack Snipe, Med Gull, Lesser Redpoll, 300 Dunlin, 8 Curlew and 69 Redshank (Dave Morrison). *Turnford GP: 5+ Goosander (3m) (Ross Facer). *Bowyer's GP: 5+ Goldeneye (2m), 200+ Wigeon, 100+ Shoveler (Ross Facer). *Newgatestreet Road, Goffs Oak: 3 Buzzards soaring over fields between here and Cuffley Hill, also Sparrowhawk & 10 R L Partridge (Ross Facer). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 3+ Penduline Tits still at Aveley Pools but no access other than RSPB guided walks (Birdguides). *Staines Moor: 5+ Water Pipits along the River Colne (Birdguides). *Staines Reservoirs: 7 Black-necked Grebes, also Water Pipit (Birdguides). *Island Barn: Slav grebe still plus YL Gull (Geoff Barter). Mar 4 2006 *Hampstead Heath, Highgate Ponds: Pair of Mandarin on pond nearest to Parliament Hill (Paul White). *Isle of Dogs: ad Ring-billed Gull early afternoon opposite Lovell's Wharf (Nick Tanner). *KG Res: 1 ad Caspian Gull, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls, redhead Smew, 2 Goosander (J.Murray). *Wm.Girling Res: 6 Black-necked Grebes, 10 Goosander & 1 Shelduck. No Public Access (J.Murray). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 19 Siskin (John Gowland). *Island Barn Res: Slavonian Grebe, also Dunlin and 4 Siskin (Dave Harris). *Brent Reservoir: 1st-winter Mediterranean Gull on res, from main hide (Ian Ellis). *Beech Farm, Hatfield: 2 Short-eared Owl, 1 Barn Owl (Ben Hoare and Rob Houston). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: ad Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, Water Rail (Mark Pearson). *Ruislip Lido: 1 Water Rail in marsh at north end (Martin Sullivan). *Paddington Green: 48 Herring Gull NE between 18.50hrs and 18.57hrs (Des McKenzie). *Fisher's Green Goosefield: 2 W F Geese with Greylags, 2 Egyption Geese, Green Sandpiper, 3 Mealy Redpoll and 6+ Bullfinch by Sailing Club & along track to Grand Weir Hide (Ross Facer). *Holyfield Lake: 4+ Goosander (2m) from Grand Weir Hide, 3 Ruddy Duck, 7 Goldeneye (1m) (Ross Facer). Mar 3 2006 *Bookham Common: 4 Hawfinch still north of the station (Birdguides). *Copse Wood: At least 1 Brambling with Chaffinch flock (Martin Sullivan). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Green Sandpiper (2), Snipe (TeRNS). *Trent Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (f), mixed flock of 60+ Goldfinch and c15-20 Siskin (Pete Lowman). Mar 2 2006 *Harmondsworth Moor: 2 Red-crested Pochard, 1 Little Egret (Simon Cumming) *Walthamstow Res: 1 drake Scaup on West Warwick, 24 Goldeneye, 11 Shelduck, 1 Goosander (Peter Lambert) *Chafford Hundred: 2 Brent Geese north straight off the R Thames at 0630 hrs (David Darrrell-Lambert). *Walthamstow Res (N side): 86 Ruddy Duck, 2 Shelduck, 3 Lapwing, 2 Reed Bunting (David Callahan). *Hyde Park: 5 Ruddy Duck (Des McKenzie). *Paddington Green area: 38 Herring Gull and 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull on local (breeding site) rooftops (Des McKenzie). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 5 Green Sandpipers (Birdguides). *Bookham Common: 8 Hawfinch between the station and the west car park today; access from road to Grange Hotel (Birdguides). *Deptford Bridge: 4 Siskins (Dave Morrison). *Staines Reservoirs: 11 Black-necked Grebes on the south basin (Birdguides) Mar 1 2006 *Mayesbrook Park: 4 Little Egrets (Peter Lambert). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Penduline Tits showing well this morning and Woodcock over. NB. No public access (Birdguides). *Walthamstow Res (south side): Drake Scaup still present, on West Warwick today; also 3m 17f 1imm Goldeneye, 12 Shelduck, fem Sparrowhawk, 109 Pochard, 39 Gadwall, Grey Wag (David Callahan). *Newham City Farm (Custom House) - 8am: Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 drumming), Green Woodpecker, 3 Fieldfare (Peter Fallan). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 12 Gadwall, 28 Shoveler, 1m Kestrel, 555 Black-headed Gull, 60 Common Gull, 9 Stock Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 5 Mistle Thrush, 4 Goldfinch and c.200 Starling (Des McKenzie). *Staines Res: 8 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Ringed Plover, 1 Water Pipit (Ken Purdey). *Putney Bridge to Hammersmith Bridge: 4 Egyptian Goose, 60 Redwing and 1 Siskin (Lee Walther).